Smash Supports
by Ruby Sapphire Emerald
Summary: The world of Smash has a lot of Fighters in it. And a trophy's got to relax when they can, right? So what would they say in their conversations? (Technically just Fire Emblem supports with Smash Bros. characters)
1. Dark Pit and Lucina

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to a new project I'm doing called Smash Supports! I'm defiantly not the first to have this idea, but I was reading other supports people made and decided I thought it would be fun to do. If you're not sure what supports are, they're conversations between two units in the Fire Emblem series. For some supports there are 3 ranks, C, B, and A. For other's, you have the first three ranks, but a fourth rank called the S rank is added. If two units reach a S rank, they get married. In this project, the fighters from Smash 4 and the DLC smashers in the game will have supports like in Fire Emblem. In the future, I might have veteran characters like Snake and Wolf get conversations with the other fighters. But without further ado, welcome to Smash Supports! First up, Lucina and Dark Pit!**

 **Edit 10/9/16: Just going to update my chapters. In this one, I just fixed up a few words and missed commas.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Lucina: "Hello there Pittoo."

Dark Pit: "Don't call me that! It's Dark Pit, OK?"

Lucina: "My apologies, Dark Pit. Pit just told me you like that name, so I thought you'd be fine with it."

Dark Pit: "HE WHAT!? When I get me hands on him he'll-"

Lucina: "Dark Pit! There's no need to fight him!"

Dark Pit: "This is Smash. I don't see your point."

Lucina: "My point is that it's just a nickname. You don't have to get upset over it."

Dark Pit: "Whatever. I'm leaving."

Lucina: "...They are so much alike."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Lucina: "Hello Dark Pit. How's your day?"

Dark Pit: "Fine. Anything else you need?"

Lucina: "Actually, yes. I just want to know why you act harsh too Pit and others?"

Dark Pit: "Why do you care? I just act the way I do."

Lucina: "You just remind me of an old friend from my world. He never showed his emotions toward people and hid them behind a mask. He was rude to most people, but on the inside, he just wanted to protect them and keep them safe."

Dark Pit: "..."

Lucina: "Did I say something wrong?"

Dark Pit: "No. I'm just going to find a sandbag and get in some training."

Lucina: "I hope he's okay."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Dark Pit: "Hey Lucina."

Lucina: "Hello Dark Pit. I was just looking for you."

Dark Pit: "I was looking for you too."

Dark Pit and Lucina: "I wanted to apologies for the last time we talked."

Lucina: "Wait, you want to apologies too?"

Dark Pit: "Yeah. I felt bad for just walking away with out saying anything. You described you're friend like me pretty good."

Lucina: "Wow Dark Pit, I didn't think that I'd see this sincere side of you."

Dark Pit: "Don't get used too it!"

Lucina: "There's the Dark Pit we know and love."

Dark Pit: "Anyway, friends."

Lucina: "Friends."

Dark Pit: "So what did you want to apologies for?"

Lucina: "It isn't important anymore."

* * *

 **S Support:**

Lucina: "Hello Dark Pit. Why are you crying?"

Dark Pit: "Doesn't matter."

Lucina: "Of course it does! You're my friend! I care if you're upset!"

Dark Pit: "It's just that there was this girl I liked. I was going to tell her how I felt today, but Pit ruined it by telling me that she already had a crush on someone. I even bought her this ring."

Lucina: "Let me guess who she is."

Dark Pit: "Go crazy."

Lucina: "Me."

Dark Pit: "Heh, what are you, psychic? But you're right. Whatever you see in someone else, I hope your happy and that we can still be friends."

Lucina: "Well if this help's you in anyway, I accept."

Dark Pit: "You don't have to accept just to make me feel better. You should be with the person you like."

Lucina: "But you're the person I like."

Dark Pit: "Wait, you're not kidding? You actually like me?"

Lucina: "Yes, I do. I wasn't sure at first but after I saw the different side of you, I saw that you are kind towards people and that you care about them. That just made me happy to see."

Dark Pit: "So you truly accept?"

Lucina: "Truly. I love you Dark Pit."

Dark Pit: "I love you too, Lucina."

* * *

 **Dark Pit is my favorite character and while writing this I thought that I could make him seem like a nice guy on the inside like Gerome in Awakening. I hope I accomplished that. Also, if there's a support you want to see, please leave a review and I'll see if I can do it. So see you next time. Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	2. Robin and Corrin

**Hello everyone, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to Smash Supports. Last time we had Dark Pit and Lucina's Supports. This time I decided that I would make supports between Robin and Corrin. First off, yes I know it's more Fire Emblem characters. I promise that next chapter won't have any Fire Emblem characters. Second, who else wonders what Awakening's Great Tactician would say to Fates Nohr's and/or Hoshido's Prince. And just a reminder, if there's a Support you want to see then please leave a review and I'll see if I can do it. So I hope you enjoy Let's get started! (Also, spoilers for Awakening and maybe Fates. Read at your own risk.)**

 **Edit 10/9/16: Just fixed up a missing word. Also, not really wanting to rewrite another support, I'm just going to leave B and C alone. They may look similar, but I honestly don't care at the moment. Might change it in a month or so.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Robin: "Hello there, Sir Corrin."

Corrin: "Corrin's fine. How are you today, Robin. Was there something you needed of me?"

Robin: "I'm doing fine. And yes, I just wanted to know how you felt when you had to choose between your two families. With such a tough choice, I just want to know how you decided to choose."

Corrin: "Well like you say, it was a really tough choice. On one hand, I choose the people who raised me most of my life, but abandon my Blood Relatives. But on the other hand, I choose the people who I was born too, but that would mean abandoning the people who raised me. And let alone, on a third hand, abandoning all of them!"

Robin: "I can tell that it was hard for you. I also had to make a tough decision when fighting Grima. Either I kill him and die myself or Chrom finishes him, and Grima just falls asleep for the next 1,000 years."

Corrin: "It seems that we have a bit in common."

Robin: "That's one way to look at it."

Corrin: "I guess it is."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Robin: "Hello Corrin."

Corrin: "Hello Robin."

Robin: "I was hoping we could continue our conversation on choices."

Corrin: "Sure thing. Ask away."

Robin: "We both had a bunch of pros and cons with our decisions we had to make. For example, If I killed Grima, then he would never come back to terrorize the earth. But the down side is that I leave my family and friends in the process."

Corrin: "Seems fair enough. You save the world but at the cost of you're life."

Robin: "Exactly. But if Chrom finished Grima then I wouldn't die and get to stay with my friends and family. But the down side to that is Grima coming back."

Corrin: "And the end of the world comes back all over again. For me though, it's based on my family's. If I join Nohr, then I'm with the family who raised me, but I fight the family I'm born to. If I join Hoshido, I'm with my blood relatives, but fight against the family who raised me."

Robin: "I feel like I learned a lot about decision making from talking to you, Corrin."

Corrin: "I feel the same way. I hope we can continue our conversations together, Robin."

Robin: "Sure. I'll be looking forward for next time."

Corrin: "As will I."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Robin: "Hello Corrin."

Corrin: "Hello Robin."

Robin: "I have a question I'd like to ask you on decisions."

Corrin: "What is it?"

Robin: "Would you leave Smash? I overheard some of the veteran smashers talking about their old smash friends who left and made me think, do I want to leave?"

Corrin: "Now that you mention it, I might leave. I do have families in Nohr and Hoshido."

Robin: "As do I in Ylisse."

Corrin: "But why are you asking me this?"

Robin: "I've just come to value you as a good friend. It would be a shame to lose a great smasher like you."

Corrin: "Thanks Robin. You're a really great friend to me too."

Robin: "Until one of us leaves, let's smash here and have a good time."

Corrin: "Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

 **In my mind both Robin and Corrin are males, since that's the paths I went through while playing their games. But Female Robin and Corrin can also be used here. So I hope you liked this Support and once again, If you have a Support you would like to see, please leave a review and tell me. I'll see if I can do it. So see you guy's later. Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	3. Mega Man and Villager

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to more Smash Supports. Last time, we had Robin and Corrin Supports. This time, I chose a Support suggested by FanficLovingPerson. They suggested that I do a Support between Mega Man and Villager since they don't speak. I think this idea is amazing, but then it would be a bit confusing and a bit annoying. So I will make Mega Man speak because Villager doesn't speaking makes more sense. Sorry FanficLovingPerson, but it just feels a bit more right to do it this way. Also, keep in mind that I never played a Mega Man game so I might not get Mega Man's character right. So without further ado, let's go.**

 **Edit on 10/9/16: I changed all the Megaman's to Mega Man. Apparently, this is how it's spelled. Also fixed a few mistakes.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Mega Man: "zzz."

Villager: "*Sneaks with net*."

Mega Man: "zzzzz."

Villager: "*Throw's net*."

Mega Man: "AHH!"

Villager: "!"

Mega Man: "What was that for!"

Villager: "*Points towards butterfly*."

Mega Man: "You were trying to catch the butterfly? Why didn't you say so?"

Villager: "*Rolls eyes*."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Mega Man: "Hey there, Villager."

Villager: "*Nods*."

Mega Man: "So what are you doing?"

Villager: "*Holds up fishing rod*."

Mega Man: "So you're fishing? What for?"

Villager: "!"

Mega Man: "Look's like you caught one! Here, let me help!"

Villager: "*Tugging*."

Mega Man: "Almost... Got it!"

Villager: "*Cheering*."

Mega Man: "Glad I could help!"

Villager: "*Hands fish to Megaman*."

Mega Man: "Wait, your giving it to me? Well thanks, but... I can't eat this."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Villager: "*Digs hole*."

Mega Man: "So your digging today? What are you going to bury?"

Villager: "*Pulls out coconut*."

Mega Man: "Cool... but why?"

Villager: "*Pulls out net*."

Mega Man: "So you're going to catch bugs on a coconut tree?"

Villager: "*Nods*."

Mega Man: "Well ok. Have fun."

Villager: "!"

Mega Man: "Wait, you want me to join you?"

Villager: "*Nods*."

Mega Man: "Well ok. I'll come and help you."

Villager: "*Smiles*."

* * *

 **I'll be honest, this was tough to write since I didn't know anything at all about Mega Man. I might do more Mega Man later when I know him a bit better. Next, I'd like to talk about update schedule. My plan is to at least update twice a week. I can update more if I get a lot a requests. Which reminds me, if there's a Support you want, please leave a review and I'll see if I can do it. So now I will do a Review Response. Enjoy!**

 **The Reader II: I love your idea for having Master and Crazy Hand for Supporting. I'm going to have to do a little research first, but this will be the next chapter.**


	4. Master Hand and Crazy Hand

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more Smash Supports. Last time, I had a hard time thinking about what Mega Man says. This time more research will be needed to tackle this chapter. It's Master Hand and Crazy hand! So I hope you like it. I also forgot before, but I don't own Smash Bros.**

 **Edit 10/9/16: Just fixed words here and there. Mostly in B Support.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Master Hand: "Hello, Crazy. Did you check out the new Smashers?"

Crazy Hand: "Yes I did! Every looks good and are ready to Smash each others faces!"

Master Hand: "What did we talk about, Crazy?"

Crazy Hand: "That I shouldn't interrupt matches to fight?"

Master Hand: "No."

Crazy Hand: "I shouldn't steal everyone's Crazy Orders Passes?"

Master Hand: "NO."

Crazy Hand: "I can't eat food?"

Master Hand: "What does that have to do with anything!?"

Crazy Hand: "I don't know. So I'm guessing I'm wrong?"

Master Hand: "Yes you are! I told you that you should try to keep your craziness controlled!"

Crazy Hand: "But that's crazy! Because I'm Crazy Hand! It's hard to control my craziness."

Master Hand: "But it scares the Smashers! Especially the Newcomers!"

Crazy Hand: "I had no idea. I just act the way I do."

Master Hand: "Just think about it."

Crazy Hand: "Ok."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Master Hand: " **CRAZY!** "

Crazy Hand: "Yes, Master."

Master Hand: " **WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT KEEP YOUR CRAZINESS CONTROLLED!?** "

Crazy Hand: "The part that tells me to keep my craziness controlled."

Master Hand: " **THAT'S ALL OF IT!** "

Crazy Hand: "Exactly. You told me to think about it and I did. I decided to not listen to you."

Master Hand: "But why?"

Crazy Hand: "Because I'm crazy. It's who I am, and you can't change that about me."

Master Hand: "(But we need to stay in control to not let it take over us.)"

Crazy Hand: "What was that, Master?"

Master Hand: "Nothing. I must take my leave. But promise me that you will control your craziness."

Crazy Hand: "If it means so much to you, then I'll try. Even if I don't want to."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Crazy Hand: "Hello Master. Are you doing all right?"

Master Hand: "Yes Crazy. I'm fine. Why do you asked?"

Crazy Hand: "You just seemed nervous after our talk before. What did you say before you left?"

Master Hand: "It doesn't matter. Have you been keeping control of your craziness?"

Crazy Hand: "Yes, but why does it matter?"

Master Hand: "I guess it's best that you know. I want you to control your craziness so that it doesn't control you."

Crazy Hand: "And who's it?"

Master Hand: "The Master Core. Our source of power and the reason we exist."

Crazy Hand: "The Master Core? The reason we exist? What are you talking about?"

Master Hand: "The reason I wanted you to control your craziness. It's power that you get from the Master Core. If the power overpowers you, the Master Core will take over you and the other Smashers will get harmed."

Crazy Hand: "So this is only about the Smashers? What about me?"

Master Hand: "Crazy listen-"

Crazy Hand: "No you listen! Do all you care about is the Smashers? What about me, your own brother?"

Master Hand: "Crazy that's not what I meant. I do care about you. I want you to control your craziness so the Smashers don't get hurt, and so I don't lose my brother."

Crazy Hand: "Master..."

Master Hand: "I care about you, Brother. Please control it so no one is lost."

Crazy Hand: "Brother. Ok."

* * *

 **I think that what I wrote here is my head cannon for the Master Core. But I hope you liked this chapter, because I thought it was pretty special. If you have a Support that you want to see, please leave a review and I'll see if I can do it. So time for the Review Response!**

 **captainwii: It's fine that most of them deal with Kirby, because I love Kirby so much! Bowser and Ganondorf seem like a good Support though.**

 **Veymorak: 1. Villager's an adult... 2. I thought that Villager being mute made the most sense of the two. 3. I would have no idea if Mega Man spoke in any game or not.**


	5. Link and Rosalina

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to another chapter of Smash Supports. Last time Crazy and Master Hand talked. This time I wanted to do a S Support with Link. I looked at the reviews, and decided that Link and Samus will wait (Sorry captainwii).** **I looked at a list of characters and decided on Link and Rosalina. So here you go. Also, I have some news at the end which I'd love some feedback on. I don't own Smash Bros.**

 **Edit 10/9/16: Just fixing up the mistakes.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Link: "Yah, Hah, Hyah."

Rosalina: "Impressive, Link."

Link: "Oh, hello Princess Rosalina. I didn't see you there."

Rosalina: "Sorry. We were just passing by, and my Luma's couldn't help but watch you train."

Link: "I thought Luma's were peaceful and didn't fight."

Rosalina: "You're right. But these Luma's have a fighting spirit and what to assist me while I'm here."

Link: "What about your other Luma's? Who's taking care of them?"

Rosalina: "My friend Lubba. He's a leader to the Luma's, so it will be fine."

Luma: "Mama! Mama!"

Rosalina: "It looks like I'm going to be late for a match. Until next time Link."

Link: "Ok, Princess Rosalina."

Rosalina: "Rosalina is just fine."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Link: "Hello there, Rosalina."

Rosalina: "Hello Link. Was there something you needed?"

Link: "I just wanted to learn more about the Luma's."

Rosalina: "I didn't know you were the type of person who wanted to learn things."

Link: "Why would you think that?"

Rosalina: "Zelda told me you were kind of an airhead."

Link: "That's not true! I just don't like to learn most of the time."

Rosalina: "Anyways, what did you want to learn about?"

Link: "I just wondered, how do Luma's eat?"

Rosalina: "Luma's have small mouths and love to eat Starbits!"

Link: "Fascinating!"

Rosalina: "I know right? I wish to spend many more years and to cherish each and everyone of them."

Link: "How long do you think that will be?"

Rosalina: "Um... I don't know. A million years maybe?"

Link: "WHAT!?"

* * *

 **A Support:**

Rosalina: "Hello, Link."

Link: "Hi Rosalina."

Rosalina: "Is something wrong? You've been avoiding me recently."

Link: "I'm just shocked to figure out that a 20 year old looking women is about a million years old."

Rosalina: "Technically speaking, I'm a little under 100."

Link: "Well that's a little better."

Rosalina: "Does it matter how old I am?"

Link: "No. It just surprised me is all. I mean, how is that even possible?"

Rosalina: "Well you see, time in space is slower than time on earth so my body doesn't age as much in space than it would on earth."

Link: "I guess that makes sense."

Rosalina: "Good."

Link: "Well I'm glad that's cleared up. I have to get going to meet Mario."

Rosalina: "Then see you soon, Link."

Link: "Same to you, Rosalina."

* * *

 **S Support:**

Link: "Hello Rosalina."

Rosalina: "Hello Link. What's that in your hand?"

Link: "It's a poem. I wrote it for someone and want to know if it sounds good."

Rosalina: "Ok. Read the poem, I'm listening."

Link: "You are a shooting star that gives me luck. You are a beacon of hope. Someone I can look up to when I feel sad. And I want spend the rest of my life with you."

Rosalina: "That was a beautiful poem, Link. I'm sure whoever you wrote it for will like it."

Link: "I'm glad you think so, because I wrote it for you."

Rosalina: "You did? I really did love it."

Link: "Good because I want you to accept this."

Rosalina: "What a beautiful ring! Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

Link: "More sure than I ever have been. Rosalina, will you marry me?"

Rosalina: "...No."

Link: "..."

Rosalina: "..."

Link: "You really know how to make a man be shocked. Please tell me the reason why before I leave."

Rosalina: "The reason is because I want you to ask me as yourself."

Link: "What do you mean?"

Rosalina: "Zelda and I have talked a lot and she told me you would try anything for the girl you liked. That was the reason you asked me about the Luma's, right?"

Link: "Sort of. I did like you for a while. I was hoping you did too."

Rosalina: "Please, ask me as the true you."

Link: "Ok. Rosalina, I truly love you. Will you please marry me?"

Rosalina: "Yes Link, I will!"

* * *

 **So. Many. Internet problems. I'm glad it's over. And I hope you liked the chapter. Now, as promised here is the news. I was thinking over this and decided that I will be adding children characters to Smash Supports! I already have a few in mind, but here is where you guys can help, I want you to leave a review to tell me the gender of the character, their name, and a few characteristics about them. This is optional, so feel free to leave feedback. Now here are the characters already created (If there is a not final by the name, please think of some names for them):**

 **Mario's Daughter:  
Name: Maria  
** **Details: Tough, Strong Hearted, and wants to be a hero like her father.**

 **Luigi's Daughter:  
** **Name: Lyra or Laura (Not Final)  
** **Details: Pretty Weak, but can be strong when she tries. Looks up to her cousin Maria for inspiration.**

 **Link's Daughter:  
Name: Lidia (Not Final)  
Details: Dependable, Capable of handling herself, and wishes that her father would like her more than she thinks.**

 **Pit's Son:  
** **Name: Icarus  
Details: Clumsy Flyer, likes to eat like his father, and is a bit lazy.**

 **Dark Pit's Son:  
Name: Xeno (Not Final. A Greek name would be nice.)  
Details: Has a cheerful attitude which no one knows where he got it. Likes to spend time with his family.  
**

 **Sonic's Son:  
Name: Zip (Definitely Not Final)  
Details: Inherited his fathers Super Speed, Kind, Dislikes Chilidogs.**

 **So there you go. Note that child supports with their respected parent will happen when that character gets an S Support with another character. For example, Link and Dark Pit both have an one S Support, so they can have a Support between their children. Please leave your ideas in the review section and I'll get to the Review Response.**

 **Guest: Luigi and Peach seems nice. Villager and Ness Maybe. Duck Hunt and Olimar, I need time to think.**

 **Another Guest: Sonic and Ness for comedy, very unlikely but there's a chance. Mario and Cloud, I don't know a thing about Final Fantasy, research time! Yoshi and Lucas? Why? Maybe.**

 **CG's-Dreamland: First off, I will not do Bayonetta Supports until I know more about her and actually get her character in the game. You heard me, I need to get her first! Sorry but it will wait. But I do think that Samus and Pikachu is possible. Bowser Jr. and Lucina, maybe.**

 **I hope that you liked the chapter and I can't wait to here your responses. Until next time, Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	6. Mario and Pit

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to another Smash Support. Last time, Link and Rosalina S Supported, and who knows what's next. This time, I got some good and bad news.**

 **In the last few days, I was on YouTube and came a cross a video that was about a Mario game called Super Mario Run on IOS and Android. I immediately went to the App Store to have it notify me when the game comes out. The video said it was coming out the next day, so I waited.**

 **Nothing. I do a little research, and figured out that it comes out in December! And it also pushes the Fire Emblem and Animal Crossing games that were going to come out this fall to 2017! WHY!?**

 **Sorry about my ranting, but I'll get to the point. My original plan was to do Samus and Pikachu. But I might as well do a Mario support in "celebration" for Super Mario Run (I'm just not so happy about Fire Emblem and Animal Crossing being pushed back).**

 **But in all seriousness, Super Mario Run looks fun and I'm excited for it. So instead of Samus and Pikachu, Let's do Mario and Pit, some more Subspace Friends. I'm sorry for taking a while with that, just wanted to get off my chest. But without further ado, in Mario fashion, Let's-a-Go! (Kid Icarus Uprising Spoilers ahead. Watch out!)**

 **Edit 10/9/16: Replaced guest with the persons actual username. It's strange though, the username never showed up for my so I didn't add it.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Pit: "MARIO!"

Mario: "Pit? It's been awhile."

Pit: "I know right? Last time we saw each other was when Subspace took over."

Mario: "That was tough. Tabuu was real difficult."

Pit: "Yeah. But I'm glad it's over."

Mario: "Me too. So what have you've been doing since then?"

Pit: "Actually, I had to take on the Underworld Army, the Forces of Nature, the Aurum, and the Underworld Army again!"

Mario: "Wait what?"

Pit: "Pittoo also came out of a mirror, and I had to fight Lady Palutena!"

Mario: "Well it sounds like you've been busy."

Pit: "You could say that."

Mario: "Well anyways, it's great to see you again."

Pit: "Same to you."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Pit: "What a wonderful day! I hope it's not to late to get some matches in."

Mario: "Hello there Pit. What are you up to?"

Pit: "Hi Mario. I'm just going to go to do some matches. Want to come?"

Mario: "No thanks. I'm taking a break today."

Pit: "Well ok. I hope to see you soon though."

Mario: "Same... actually, Pit?"

Pit: "Yeah, Mario?"

Mario: "I've been thinking, and I wonder if I should just retire."

Pit: "WHAT!? You can't retire!"

Mario: "Why? It's not like I'm getting any younger."

Pit: "You don't age."

Mario: "Either way, all my adventures will be the same. Go through 8 worlds, beat Bowser, and save Peach."

Pit: "It may be like that to you, but everyone around you looks up at you for inspiration. You are a mascot and if you retire, none of us may be here!"

Mario: "I never thought of that."

Pit: "It's ok. Just don't go around talking about retiring."

Mario: "Ok. Thanks."

Pit: "No problem."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Mario: "Mama-mia! It's-a-been a hard day!"

Pit: "Hey Mario. How's it going?"

Mario: "I'm just been busy with Bowser. He hasn't been able to stop picking fights."

Pit: "Well at least he isn't kidnapping Peach."

Mario: "That's true. I guess all those adventures paid off."

Pit: "I bet they did."

Mario: "Thanks again."

Pit: "For what?"

Mario: "Snapping me out of thinking of retiring."

Pit: "It was nothing. I was just trying to help a friend out."

Mario: "Well thank you. I really needed it."

Pit: "It's fine. I'm here for you Mario. We always have been friends, right?"

Mario: "Right."

* * *

 **I will be fair, that took a few drafts to decide how I wanted it to go. But I think it went ok. But what did you guys think? Is there any Supports you would like me to do? Is there any children characters* you would like me to make? If so, leave a review and tell me. (*If you leave a child character suggestion, please tell me there name and a few details about them) Now it's time for the Review Response.**

 **FanficLovingPerson: So do you mean that Zelda is a better Support for Link than Rosalina? If so, I was going to do that but decided to do something different.**

 **Pottretron: Snake and Samus huh. Not a bad idea.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed. Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	7. Samus and Pikachu

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more Smash Supports. Last time, we celebrated the announce of Super Mario Run. This time, it's time for something requested more than once. It's time for Samus and Pikachu! My original plan for last chapter! So I hope you enjoy. I don't own Smash Bros.**

 **Edit 10/9/16: In all honesty, I didn't find any mistakes in this chapter. I just wanted to add this for no reason really.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Samus: "Huh? Oh, it's my little Pokémon friend."

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika."

Samus: "How's it going?"

Pikachu: "Pika Pikachu. Pika Pi, Pikachu!"

Samus: "You ate a bunch of food with Kirby? Then you got a bellyache?"

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Samus: "Well, whatever. Nice seeing you."

Pikachu: "Pika."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Pikachu: "*Nibbles on food*. Ka!"

Samus: "You enjoying your snack?"

Pikachu: "Pika Pi!"

Samus: "Good for you. Hey Pikachu, do you remember fighting Ridley?"

Pikachu: "Pika?"

Samus: "Yes, the big purple dragon. Remember putting a real shock on his face with your thunder?"

Pikachu: "Pika."

Samus: "You're right. That pun was bad."

Pikachu: "Pika Pika, Pikachu?"

Samus: "Of course I remember saving you. why would I leave you in there to be tortured?"

Pikachu: "Pikachu."

Samus: "I'm glad I didn't too. I would have lost a valuable ally and friend."

Pikachu: "Kaaaa!"

* * *

 **A Support:**

Samus: "Hello Pikachu."

Pikachu: "Pikachu."

Samus: "How are you doing since last time we spoke?"

Pikachu: "Pikachu, Pika."

Samus: "Good. Did you know that Ridley is helping people in battle?"

Pikachu: "PIKA!?"

Samus: "It surprised me too. But Ridley might actually be sincere. Or Master Hand bribed him."

Pikachu: "Pika Pi."

Samus: "Either way, I'm a bit happy for him."

Pikachu: "Pika?"

Samus: "I know, it sounds weird for me to be happy for Ridley, but in way, I am."

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika."

Samus: "Oh come over here you."

Pikachu: "Ka."

Samus: "You know that we'll always be friends, right?"

Pikachu: "Chu."

* * *

 **Well, you wanted it, you got it. And I'm a bit more happy with it than Pit and Mario. I had a bit of writers block for that. But now, I'd like to thank all of you. We hit over 1,000 views on this story! And in only a few weeks! So thank you all! Once again, if there is a Support or child character* that you would like to see, please leave a review, and I'll see if I can do it *(If there is a child character you have in mind, please tell me their name and a few details about them). So now it's time for the Review Response.**

 **Pikminfan: Luigi and Lucas? I can see it, but like most people, I've never played Mother 3. Too Research!**

 **pichuplayer: Well first off, you got Samus and Pikachu. Mario and Zelda seems possible. Ike and Robin... more Fire Emblem. Yay! Good job for thinking a bit out of the normal.**

 **So I hope you liked it. Please tell me child character, I want to do it but I need your responses to see if it's a good idea or not. But anyways, Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	8. Luigi and Peach

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more Smash Supports. Last time, Pikachu and Samus talked. This time, let's do another S Support. It's time for Luigi and Peach! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

 **Edit 10/9/16: Just add a comma. Nothing else to see hear.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Peach: "Luigi! Where are you?"

Luigi: "Princess! I'm here. What did you need me for?"

Peach: "I need you to talk to Mario. He's been sleep eating again. He's going to hurt himself soon and we don't want that to happen."

Luigi: "Ok, Princess. I'll speak to him right away. I don't want him getting hurt either."

Peach: "Thank you, Luigi. I'm sure Mario will listen to you."

Luigi: "No problem Princess."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Luigi: "Princess!"

Peach: "Luigi? Did you tell Mario about his problem?"

Luigi: "I did. He said he'll try to stop."

Peach: "Well good. We do want him to be safe after all."

Luigi: "Of course. Hey, Princess?"

Peach: "Yes, Luigi?"

Luigi: "Am I worthy to serve you with Mario?"

Peach: "Why would you think you aren't?"

Luigi: "It's just that Mario is your love, and when I'm around, I just feel like a third wheel."

Peach: "Don't worry about it Luigi. You and Mario are amazing. You don't have to worry about it."

Luigi: "Well ok. If you say so."

Peach: "I do say so."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Luigi: "Princess! I got some lunch for you."

Peach: "Thank you, Luigi."

Luigi: "You're welcome. I'm just trying to help out."

Peach: "Well you defiantly are."

Luigi: "Um, do you remember the last time we talked?"

Peach: "Are you still thinking about that, Luigi? I already told you that it's fine."

Luigi: "I know, but I just feel useless."

Peach: "You feel useless, yet you just got me some food."

Luigi: "Well yes, I did. But compared to Mario, I'm not so great."

Peach: "So that's what this is about."

Luigi: "Yes, but I've gotten used to it. Just sometimes, the feeling of uselessness comes back."

Peach: "Don't worry about it, Luigi. You're a great guy. Sure, you live in your brothers shadow, but there's a lot that you can do that he can't."

Luigi: "Like what?"

Peach: "Well...you can jump higher. You saved him from Boo's."

Luigi: "I guess your right. Thanks, Princess."

Peach: "You're welcome, Luigi."

* * *

 **S Support:**

Peach: "Hello, Luigi."

Luigi: "Hello, Princess. Did you need something."

Peach: "You've just have seen so happy lately. You finally getting over being in Mario's shadow?"

Luigi: "Almost."

Peach: "I'm glad to here that. It makes me..."

Luigi: "What was that, Princess."

Peach: "I said that it makes me happy to see you happy."

Luigi: "Wait, Princess. Does this mean-"

Peach: "That I like you. Yes."

Luigi: "I don't know what to say. I always thought of Mario as your knight in shining armor. Or this case your plumber in blue overalls."

Peach: "Well yes, he was. But after awhile, I saw how much you try to help out and I started to feel something for you."

Luigi: "Well, guess what. I'm think I love you too."

Peach: "Really? Thank goodness!"

Luigi: "Luckily, that ring a bought a little bit ago won't go to waste."

Peach: "I love you, Luigi. Now you won't have to worry about being in your brothers shadow."

Luigi: "I love you too, Peach. Thank you."

* * *

 **Well, I think that was pretty good. So once again, if there's a Support or Child Character you would like to see, then please leave a review to tell me what it is. Also, if I'm not upgrading as much as before, it's because I've been playing Revelation recently. I just can't break away from it. Oh well, I still try to update as often as I can. No Review Response this time. So until next time, Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	9. Little Mac and Samus

**Hello everyone, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to some more Smash Supports. Last time, Peach and Luigi S Supported, but that doesn't have anything to do with Rosalina (Game Theory reference). This time, why not another S Support. Samus and Little Mac have been on my mind for a Support a while now. So why not give it a try. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

 **Edit 10/9/16: the mistakes are getting scarce. And I'm actually upset about that.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Samus: "..."

Little Mac: "Huh, why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Samus: "..."

Little Mac: "Hello there! Are you listening to me?"

Samus: "..."

Little Mac: "What are staring at me for!?"

Samus: "...I'm mad at you."

Little Mac: "What are you talking about?"

Samus: "You should know."

Little Mac: "I don't remember doing anything to you."

Samus: "I'm leaving. It disgust me to look at your face."

Little Mac: "What the heck was that all about?"

* * *

 **B Support:**

Little Mac: "Hey, Samus!"

Samus: "Leave me alone."

Little Mac: "Aw come on. At least tell me what I did."

Samus: "Why would I do that?"

Little Mac: "So I can apologies."

Samus: "You want to apologies for something you don't remember?"

Little Mac: "I guess."

Samus: "That doesn't make any sense."

Little Mac: "Please just let me!"

Samus: "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

Little Mac: "I can't promise that, but I'll try."

Samus: "Whatever. I'm mad at you because you punched me strait in my gut."

Little Mac: "Wait a second, I remember now. I punched you after you made fun of my height!"

Samus: "Whatever. I'm leaving now. I hope you will apologies now."

Little Mac: "Don't expect it any time soon!"

* * *

 **A Support:**

Samus: "...Little Mac."

Little Mac: "...Samus."

Samus: "..."

Little Mac: "..."

Samus: "..."

Little Mac: "...Listen, I'm sorry."

Samus: "Took you long enough to say it."

Little Mac: "Hey! At least I was able to say it!"

Samus: "Fine, fine. I'm sorry too."

Little Mac: "Well fine, I accept."

Samus: "Thanks."

Little Mac: "You're welcome."

Samus: "It did hurt though."

Little Mac: "I know! I said I was sorry already!"

Samus: "It's fine."

* * *

 **S Support:**

Samus: "Hey, Little Mac."

Little Mac: "Sup, Samus. Is there something you need."

Samus: "I was just passing by and when I saw you, I realized that I needed to say something to you."

Little Mac: "Well ok. Go ahead and say it."

Samus: "I think I love you."

Little Mac: "Well that would make sense I mean- WAIT! WHAT!?"

Samus: "I know, it sounds crazy, but I think it's true."

Little Mac: "Wow. I've never been more shocked and happy at the same time in my life."

Samus: "Me too. So, want to go get a ring?"

Little Mac: "Of course! This is going to be great! How can I ever thank you for this happiness?"

Samus: "Never mention the punch again."

* * *

 **I think that this chapter came out good. I hope you liked it though. Anyways, if there is a Support or Child Character you would like to see, then leave a review and I'll see if I can do it. So it's time for the Review Response.**

 **Junior BLD: Two sword users? Why not. Though, well you know, research is needed.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And next chapter, I will do a Support between Link and his daughter (For now, her name is Lidia. If there is any other name that you think would be better, please tell me before September, 23, 2016. If you're reading this past the date then don't worry, just enjoy). So anyways, Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	10. Just a Quick Update

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to a quick update. I been getting quiet a lot of reviews and I decided to just make an update video for it. I also decided to explain why there is child characters, like in Awakening and Fates. NO DEEPREALMS! But before I get to the Review Response, since there already are children that belong to Robin and Corrin, I've decided that Morgan and Kana will be child characters in Smash Supports. So on to the Review Response.**

 **pichuplayer: Yoshi and Duck Hunt could work for one of Duck Hunt's few Supports. Yoshi and Rosa, as in Rosalina, right? But Snake and Wolf could actually work.**

 **milesprower690: Luigi and Lucas? Maybe. My first Lucas support will be with Ness though.**

 **Guest: Sorry, but I have no plans for those ships.**

 **ultimateCCC: WOW! A lot of reviews! Thanks! But sorry to tell you this, but I have no plans on Bayonetta Supports until I get her character.**

 **So I hope you're questions were answered and now I will explain how the child characters exist in this story. I need help. I've been thinking on how it would work for the children characters to be in this. Sadly the only thing that comes to mind is Time Travel. But then I think, what are they traveling from? There's no real plot to this story. So I need a little help. I'll be thinking of what I can do for this, but a little help will be good.**

 **So anyways, if there's any Supports or child characters you would like to see, then leave a review and I'll see if I can do it. Thanks for reading this rambling, and see you in the next few days. I would also like to thank you for over 2,000 views. Wouldn't have got here without you guys. I've got a little surprise for you guys support wise. Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	11. 2 for the Price of 1: 2,000 Veiw Special

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to more Smash Supports. Today, I got you guys a great deal! 2 supports for 1 chapter! I wanted the chapter number and number of supports to be the same, and you guys deserve it! 2,000 views! Let's see if we can reach 3,000! But either way, the 1st support is Link and his Daughter, Lidia. So I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

 **Edit 10/9/16: Few mistakes. Not much to see here then.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Lidia: "Hah. Hyah. Hiiiiiya!"

Link: "Very good!"

Lidia: "Father!"

Link: "Hello, Lidia. Your training is going good I see."

Lidia: "Thank you for the compliments, Father. They mean a lot."

Link: "I'm glad. You mean a lot to me."

Lidia: "Thanks. But if you don't mind, I'm going to continue training. (I want you to be proud of me!)"

Link: "What was that, Lidia?"

Lidia: "Nothing, Father."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Link: "Hello, Lidia."

Lidia: "Father! I didn't see you there!"

Link: "It's ok."

Lidia: "Was there something you wanted?"

Link: "I was wondering if you wanted to train with me. You're always training by yourself so I wanted to just spend a bit of quality time with you."

Lidia: "Really!? I can't believe it! Of course I'll train with you!"

Link: "Ok. Let's begin right away."

Lidia: "Wait, before we start, can I ask you a question?"

Link: "Ok. Ask away."

Lidia: "...Do you love me?"

Link: "Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

Lidia: "You just don't seem to spend a lot of time with me like you use to."

Link: "I'm sorry if you feel that way. I've never meant for you to feel that way."

Lidia: "Well ok."

Link: "Good. Now, let's get to training."

Lidia: "Ok, Father."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Lidia: "Father! I'm glad to see you!"

Link: "Lidia. It's nice to see you too. You feeling good after our duel?"

Lidia: "Yes I am. But I need to talk to you."

Link: "Ok. What do you want."

Lidia: "I was talking to Mother when I mentioned our talk before our duel. She told me that you were wishing for... for a boy."

Link: "..."

Lidia: "It's true then. I guess you don't love me as much as I was hoping."

Link: "...Lidia, listen."

Lidia: "NO! I don't want to hear it! All my life I was hoping that I was loved as much as any other daughter would. I always trained hard so that you would be proud of my as your daughter."

Link: "Thank you for telling me. But please let me speak now."

Lidia: "...Ok."

Link: "It's true that at first I was hoping for a boy. I was going to train my son about the fighting arts. I always thought that boys were tougher than girls. But I should have thought otherwise. Your mother is strong and you are too."

Lidia: "Thank you, Father. That actually makes me very happy."

Link: "I'm glad it does."

Lidia: "So does this mean that you really do love me?"

Link: "I always did love you. I would never think otherwise. You're my daughter and I think you're amazing."

Lidia: "*sniff* Thank you, Father."

Link: "Dry those tears. We can have another duel if you want?"

Lidia: "I would love to."

* * *

 **There goes Support 1 and I feel like I did great with it. I hope you agree with me when I say that it was heart warming. And I thought that while writing this. So with this little section over, let's move on to the next Support suggested by pichuplayer: Robin and Ike. This will be interesting.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Ike: "Ah, hello there Robin."

Robin: "Hey there, Ike. How are you doing today?"

Ike: "I'm fine."

Robin: "Good. Was there something you needed?"

Ike: "I heard that you and Lucina were from the future of our world so I wanted to ask, is there anything about me in the future."

Robin: "You're the Radiant Hero, correct?"

Ike: "That would be true."

Robin: "Hmmm... Aha! I remember now! Priam!"

Ike: "Priam? Who's that?"

Robin: "In our worlds future, Priam is the descendent of the Radiant Hero."

Ike: "My descendent huh. Sounds interesting. I wonder who I married?"

Robin: "Who knows? Could have been anyone."

Ike: "I guess. Thanks for telling me. Looks like I'm going to have a good life."

Robin: "Glad I could help."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Robin: "Hello, Ike."

Ike: "Hello Robin. Are you doing well?"

Robin: "I could ask the same for you. You seem to be avoiding challenges and people."

Ike: "I've just been thinking about what you told me the other day."

Robin: "About Priam?"

Ike: "Yes. I just can't get out of my mind, who's my wife?"

Robin: "Sorry, Ike. I'm not sure. I only heard small things about you. Most of the information about you I got was from Priam. I never thought of asking him about his family tree."

Ike: "It's fine. I guess some things have to stay a mystery. I just wonder what will happen to me."

Robin: "I'm sure it will be fine."

Ike: "But how are you sure?"

Robin: "That's just the thing, I'm not. But there's a gut feeling that I have that's telling me otherwise."

Ike: "A gut feeling, huh? Well ok. I'll trust you on this."

Robin: "Thanks. So how about we have a match? I hear that you were a great smasher back when the Subspace happened."

Ike: "Well you heard right. Prepare yourself."

Robin: "Don't worry. I can always tip the scales."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Ike: "Robin! It's great to see you! That duel we had was amazing! I'm so refreshed after it!"

Robin: "Yes it was! You're great with a sword!"

Ike: "Thanks. I try my hardest to protect everyone I love."

Robin: "Same here."

Ike: "But really, thank you Robin. If it wasn't for you, I would have still be in the dumps."

Robin: "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

Ike: "I'm glad to have a great friend like you."

Robin: "Me too."

Ike: "So how about another duel?"

Robin: "Again?"

Ike: "Yes, again. I feel like fights can test one's true skills. And I know for a fact that I haven't seen your true skills."

Robin: "Well maybe I was holding all of it back before, but if that's why you fight, than I won't hold back this time."

Ike: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **First off, I would like to say that I haven't played Radiant Dawn or Path of Radiance. Path of Radiance is $240! Radiant Dawn is $98! I would need to save up a lot of money to get one of them! So I won't know much about either game, but I'll look up non-spoiler related stuff on them for supports. Second, I hope you liked both Supports today and now onto the Review Response.**

 **ultimateCCC: Two ninja's talking about the art of ninjary.**

 **pichuplayer: You're suggestion for the child characters existing was a bit confusing, so I had a friend try to decipher it and this is what they told me: "They want you to do some with the children of the fighters, except when they're grown into fighters. And they want when they were infants." Did they get it right? Or was there more? Please explain a bit more. I would appreciate it.**

 **Fury Dragon: Thank you for telling me. I think I will use the name for Dark Pit's son. But to be fair, Daedalus was Icarus's father, but in this Pit it is. Just a funny thing to mention.**

 **So anyways, I hope to see you next time. Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	12. Sheik and Greninja

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more Smash Supports. Last time, we had two supports for the price of one with Link and Lidia & Robin and Ike. This time, let's take a look at the suggestions...(*mumble mumble* This one looks fine, *mumble mumble* Ok this will work)...looks like I'll do Greninja and Sheik suggested by ultimateCCC. **

**Also before I start it, I would like to say that for the Pokémon, only the human-like Pokémon are going to get S Supports with people then the other Pokémon. This counts as Lucario, Mewtwo, and Greninja. Pikachu and Jigglypuff could be an available S Support together though. But let's get on with the Support. I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

 **Edit 10/9/16: Just a question mark and a paragraph above was added.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Sheik: "Ah, hello Greninja."

Greninja: "Ninja."

Sheik: "Are you doing anything interesting today?"

Greninja: "*Shakes head*"

Sheik: "Ok. You want to train?"

Greninja: "Ninja. Gren?"

Sheik: "Not today. Training is all I need for now."

Greninja: "*Nods head*"

Sheik: "Well let's get started."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Greninja: "Greninja!"

Sheik: "Greninja? How are you doing?"

Greninja: "Gren."

Sheik: "Good. So what did you want to talk about?"

Greninja: "Greninja. Gren, ninja."

Sheik: "Well... It seems as though you just can't wait."

Greninja: "Gren."

Sheik: "Well, ok. Though don't tell anybody. It's a secret to everyone."

Greninja: "Ninja!"

* * *

 **A Support:**

Sheik: "Greninja. It's nice to see you."

Greninja: "Gren!"

Sheik: "You ready for another lesson?"

Greninja: "Ninja."

Sheik: "Ok. So, what do you want to learn today?"

Greninja: "Ninja."

Sheik: "So, going all the way, huh?"

Greninja: "Gren."

Sheik: "Hm... Why not. I'm sure you're capable of it."

Greninja: "Gren!"

Sheik: "Well let's get to it!"

Greninja: "Greninja!"

* * *

 **S Support:**

Sheik: "Greninja! I need to talk to you!"

Greninja: "Ninja?"

Sheik: "I've been thinking and decided that I need to tell you something important."

Greninja: "Gren."

Sheik: "I think that I-I lov-"

Greninja: "Gren! *Clang* NINJA!"

Sheik: "Greninja! Thank you. As a ninja, I should have noticed."

Greninja: "Ninja!"

Sheik: "But as I was saying before... I love you."

Greninja: "Ninja!?"

Sheik: "I can't believe it that much either. We've just been spending so much time together, that I started feeling something for you."

Greninja: "Greninja. Gren!"

Sheik: "You do too."

Greninja: "Gren!"

Sheik: "Then let's live together as we study the way of the ninja."

Greninja: "Gren!"

* * *

 **Well, that was a shorter than the other ones. Though it was good, right? So if there is a support or a child character that you would like to see, than leave a review to tell me. Next time, let's see what two villains have to say to each other. So until next time, Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	13. Bowser and Ganondorf

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to some more Smash Supports. Last time, Sheik and Greninja talked about secrets of the ninja. This time, the two biggest villains in Nintendo history are going to have a chat. Today is Bowser and Ganondorf, requested by captainwii! So I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own Smash Bros.**

 **Edit 10/9/16: Nothing much. Just trying to make the story better.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Ganondorf: "Hello, Koopa."

Bowser: "What do you want?"

Ganondorf: "I was just wondering how you were. It's been awhile since we last seen each other."

Bowser: "And I like it that way."

Ganondorf: "Come on, Bowser. You don't mean that."

Bowser: "Yes, I do."

Ganondorf: "Well sorry to disappoint, but I must stay."

Bowser: "And why's that."

Ganondorf: "Because I don't want to leave."

Bowser: "Whatever. I'll leave. So long Ganon."

Ganondorf: "Ok, Koopa."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Ganondorf: "Ohh Koopa!"

Bowser: "Oh, it's you."

Ganondorf: "I thought you would be glad to see me."

Bowser: "Why would you think that?"

Ganondorf: "Because we have a lot in common."

Bowser: "Just because we're villains does not mean we have anything in common."

Ganondorf: "I guess that's right. I'm defiantly a much better villain than you."

Bowser: "WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Ganondorf: "Why would I do that?"

Bowser: "BECAUSE! That's how you are! Always tricking people into believing you."

Ganondorf: "Now come on, little ol' me."

Bowser: "LITTLE?! You're the fifth heaviest Smasher!"

Ganondorf: "But you're the heaviest."

Bowser: "You calling me fat!"

Ganondorf: "Of course not. I'm just implying that you might have eaten a bit to many mushrooms while waiting for Mario to save Peach."

Bowser: "That's it! I'll tear you to shreds!"

Ganondorf: "Like I'm scared of you."

Bowser: "Bring it on you kidnapper!"

Ganondorf: "That's a little hypocritical."

Bowser: "*ROARS*"

* * *

 **A Support:**

Bowser: "I have to stop raging out at people like that."

Ganondorf: "Oh, look who it is. Koopa the Ragger."

Bowser: "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry."

Ganondorf: "Oh, so now you're apologizing."

Bowser: "Be grateful for what you have!"

Ganondorf: "Maybe I should. Not."

Bowser: "Geez, can you give a guy a break? I'm trying to be sincere here."

Ganondorf: "And I'm not. I'm a villain, remember? I can't go all mushy mushy over a little friendship."

Bowser: "I guess...but maybe a friend wouldn't be a bad thing."

Ganondorf: "Hm, I guess, but still why should I?"

Bowser: "Well maybe because friends help out each other."

Ganondorf: "Actually, I had an idea. A friend could help conquer the world."

Bowser: "Now you're thinking!"

Ganondorf: "Yes! Let's be friends! We could beat Link and Mario, than all these other Smashers! No one will stop us!"

Bowser: "Yeah. We'll be unstoppable."

* * *

 **I've been meaning to do this one for a while. I just kept seeing other ones that looked better. But I'm glad I did this. Also, I've been reading other stories lately and it seems that Lucina and Dark Pit are a pretty popular pairing. apparently it's called Kerosene? That's what I saw on "Twilight Joltik's" story. So anyway, if there is a Support or Child Character that you would like to see, then please leave a review. Now, on to the Review Response.**

 **ultimateCCC: Well, you already can tell what my plan was. I'll still try to do your request though.**

 **trvn: Well, about that. I know nothing about either of those characters so I guess I might just watch Chuggaconroy's Let's Play on Xenoblade Chronicles.**

 **pichuplayer: I thought about it a little and I decided that the first example makes sense, but the children in this story are grown up. It just seems like Time Travel is the only answer. Thanks for the help anyway.**

 **Next time, I think that I want to do a child support between two of the children. Any suggestions? If so please tell me. So until next time, Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	14. Sonic and Mega Man

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to some more Smash Supports. Last t** **ime, King Koopa and King of Evil became friends and decided to take over the w** **orld (Like it will happen though). This time, I recently read the Sonic and Mega Man crossover: "Worlds Collide" by Archie Comics and instead of making another children support, why not do a support with everyone's favorite Two Blue Hero's. I don't own Smash Bros or Archie Comics. Also, quick spoiler warning! If you have not read "Worlds Collide", I recommend you do! It's great and this support will have spoilers for the story. So go check it out first.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Sonic: "Another beautiful day for a run! Mario's stopping Bowser, Pac-Man is eating ghosts, and- WOAH! Is that Mega Man?!"

Mega Man: "Sonic! How you doing? It's been awhile."

Sonic: "You could say that again. We haven't seen each other since Egghead and Wily tried to delete us from our worlds."

Mega Man: "True, true. Remember the Roboticized Masters?"

Sonic: "I try not too. The Docters took my friends and literally turned them into scrap metal... No offense."

Mega Man: "Non-taken. I'm mad at the Docters too. Your Docter through my dad out of their "Wily Egg"."

Sonic: "Eggman's always doing rash stuff like that. Thank goodness it's over though."

Megaman: "Yes. Thank goodness indeed."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Sonic: "Hey, Mega Man."

Mega Man: "Hey, Sonic. What's up?"

Sonic: "What do you do in your world?"

Mega Man: "Well, I stop Dr. Wily from taking over Mega City. If I fail, he would destroy everything. The worst part is that he begs for his life when he loses."

Sonic: "Geez, does he really?"

Mega Man: "Yeah. Why did you want to know anyway?"

Sonic: "Can't a Hedgehog be curious in his Robot friend?"

Mega Man: "I guess. What do you do in your world then."

Sonic: "Run around, Get the Chaos Emeralds, Beat up Eggman, and get a chilidog to celebrate.'

Mega Man: "You make it sound so easy.

Sonic: "Trust me, it isn't. I still have nightmares from ten years ago."

Mega Man: "What happened ten years ago."

Sonic: "You don't want to know."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Mega Man: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "Hey, Mega Man."

Mega Man: "I was just wondering, did everything end well in your world?"

Sonic: "Well I got back all right, but once again, there was another problem."

Mega Man: "It seems we never get a break. One situation after another. But it's all for the innocent."

Sonic: "Yeah. A hero has to do what they have to do."

Mega Man: "Yep. I just wish it was a little easier. Maybe if I get Wily out of the picture..."

Sonic: "You aren't thinking of hurting the man, are you."

Mega Man: "Why shouldn't I? He's done so much to hurt innocent people, he shouldn't even deserve to live."

Sonic: "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should kill him. He is a living being after all."

Mega Man: "But he's evil! Hasn't Eggman done anything that would make you just want to end him?"

Sonic: "I'm not really sure about Eggman. He's just a madman. But I never wanted to kill him. Besides, a villain is just a friend you haven't found yet."

Mega Man: "Maybe...but that still doesn't change the way I fell about Wily."

Sonic: "It doesn't have to. I'm just asking you to give him a chance."

Mega Man: "I'll try, Sonic."

Sonic: "Good. Now, want to have a quick match."

Mega Man: "Sure. And thanks friend."

Sonic: "No problem."

* * *

 **I'M DONE WITH THIS! YES! Geez, I take two weeks to do one chapter. What happened? Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it, and thank you all for 3,000 views!**

 **And for this accomplishment, how about a mini marathon? Down below, I will leave some suggestions of Supports. Some will be ones that were suggested, and others will be ones that I made up. I want you guy's to pick your Top 5 of the suggestions, and leave a review telling me it. After I get 7-10 reviews about peoples Top 5, then I will choose one of the reviews and do those five that were chosen in a day-to-day marathon. Until then, I'll, once again, wait to update.** **Also, a quick side note you might want to know before you check the supports. So it's not confusing or anything, Female Robin and Corrin will be referred to as Reflet and Kamui respectively.** **So here are the Supports:**

 **Robin and Lucina/Reflet and Lucina (It's a 2 for the price of 1 support)**

 **Young Link and Toon Link**

 **Ness and Lucas**

 **Suggested by pichuplayer: Mario and Zelda**

 **Pikachu and Jigglypuff**

 **Kirby and King DeDeDe**

 **Sonic and Wii Fit Trainer?**

 **Suggested by trvn: Shulk and Mega Man**

 **Pit and Palutena**

 **(If you chose the Pit Support) Icarus and Daedalus (or Pit and Dark Pit's Son's)**

 **Kamui and Marth**

 **Suggested by ultimateCCC: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

 **So I hope you guy's liked this chapter. Please leave you're five suggestions in the reviews. No Review Response today. Until next time, Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	15. Halloween Special: Pit and Dark Pit

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to the Halloween Special of Smash Supports! It's been 2 weeks since I asked for your thoughts on your Top 5, and I only got one response. So, I decided that I would keep uploading, but in the end, I will keep the choices so you can choose. I'm also adding one more option to it (Feel free to change your vote pichuplayer), so I hope you vote. And to the guest who did vote, those 5 options weren't even part of the ones I gave.** **But any way's, let's get on with the Special. Today we have Dark Pit and Pit telling horror stories. This will not be the real Dark Pit and Pit Support, but I thought it fit Halloween. So without further ado, I don't own Smash Bros. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Pit: "Pittoo!"

Dark Pit: "Don't call me that!"

Pit: "Geez. You don't have to be so cold. I was just going to ask a question."

Dark Pit: "Fine, ask away."

Pit: "You know what's coming up, right."

Dark Pit: "Do you think I care."

Pit: "You should care. Halloween is so fun!"

Dark Pit: "What's so good about Halloween?"

Pit: "You get to dress up, you get free candy, and you get to stay up late!"

Dark Pit: "1. I perfectly fine as I am, 2. I don't exactly like candy, and 3. I stay up late all the time."

Pit: "Is that why you bags under your eyes?"

Dark Pit: "Yes. Now if you excuse me, I need to sleep."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Pit: "Hey, Pittoo. Have you changed you're mind about Halloween?"

Dark Pit: "Actually, yes."

Pit: "Amazing! First, we need to get you a costume. I have one right her-"

Dark Pit: "Wait. I have a better idea."

Pit: "Really? What is it?"

Dark Pit: "Horror stories."

Pit: "What!? You can't be serious!"

Dark Pit: "Of course I am. Are you in or are you to scared?"

Pit: "I-I'm not s-scared. Nope. Not at a-all."

Dark Pit: "Good, because if you were scared and you heard the story, then you would never be able to sleep again!"

Pit: "Really!?"

Dark Pit: "Yes. Do you still want to hear the story?"

Pit: "I-I mean, maybe-uh-I mean s-sure, I think?"

Dark Pit: "Good. So let's start, shall we."

Pit: "S-Sure."

Dark Pit: "Ok. So, once upon a time, at an abandoned mansion, Luigi walked up to the door. When he opened it up, he saw an empty room."

Pit: " _That doesn't sound good!_ "

Dark Pit: "He looked around. Nothing. He walked up stairs. Nothing. He opened a door to his left and found only one thing in the new room. A closet. He heard a noise coming from the closet. He slowly stepped forward. _Creeeak_ the floorboards went under his feet. Slowly reaching for the closet handle, Luigi grabbed it."

Pit: " _Don't do it Luigi!_ "

Dark Pit: "Luigi turned the handle, and opened the door. And inside he saw Mario, unmoving and more red than usual. So Pit, how was it?"

Pit: "..."

Dark Pit: "He fainted! I knew he couldn't handle it. Wait, what's this? Wow, this costume is actually pretty cool. Now I feel a bit bad. Maybe I should take him back to Palutena."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Pit: "Hey Pittoo."

Dark Pit: "What do you want."

Pit: "I just wanted to thank you."

Dark Pit: "For taking you back to Palutena?"

Pit: "Yeah. That story you told me was pretty scary. I can't believe I fainted."

Dark Pit: "It's fine. I want to thank you too."

Pit: "What for?"

Dark Pit: "The costume you made me. It's actually pretty cool."

Pit: "Thanks."

Dark Pit: "What day is it anyway?"

Pit: "October 31st if I'm correct."

Dark Pit: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get some candy."

Pit: "I thought you didn't like candy."

Dark Pit: "Eh, what can I say. I just want to go out there and have fun."

Pit: "Well then let's go!"

* * *

 **Well I hoped that I got a chill or two down you're spine with that story. It wasn't supposed to be so scary, I just wanted to do a Halloween Support today. So I hope that you have a good Halloween, if you Trick or Treat or pass out candy. Have a good day. So on to the Review Response:**

 **ultimateCCC: Reflet and Kamui are the Japanese names for Robin and Corrin, so I thought it fit.**

 **Guest: Roy and Mewtwo were actually going to be this chapter, but I wanted to do something Halloween-ish.**

 **Next, the choices for your Top 5:**

 **Robin and Lucina/Reflet and Lucina (It's a 2 for the price of 1 support)**

 **Young Link and Toon Link**

 **Ness and Lucas**

 **Suggested by pichuplayer: Mario and Zelda**

 **Pikachu and Jigglypuff**

 **Kirby and King DeDeDe**

 **Sonic and Wii Fit Trainer?**

 **Suggested by trvn: Shulk and Mega Man**

 **Pit and Palutena**

 **(If you chose the Pit Support) Icarus and Daedalus (or Pit and Dark Pit's Son's)**

 **Kamui and Marth**

 **Suggested by ultimateCCC: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

 **(And the new one) Shulk with any girl**

 **So there are your options. Also going to mention, I think that Shulk should have a child. I don't know much more about this child, so I want your help on this. But until next time, Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out. Have a Happy Halloween everyone!**


	16. Roy and Roy (Koopaling)

**Hello everyone, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more Smash Supports. Last time, we celebrated Halloween with Pit and Dark Pit. This time, I got a review by Missplayer30 giving me 6 suggestions, and I'll do the sixth suggestion. It's time for Roy and Roy! Or in this case, Roy and Roy K. I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Roy: "It's you!"

Roy K.: "What? Are you talking me?"

Roy: "Yes! And you stole my name"

Roy K.: "What!? That's ridiculous!"

Roy: "No it isn't But now that I'm back, the other Smashers will know the true Roy."

Roy K.: "You know what? NO! I'll be the true Roy! And there's no way you'll beat me. Eat me cannons!"

Roy: "GAH! That was cheap!"

Roy K.: "Na Na Na Na Na. So long loser!"

* * *

 **B Support:**

Roy: When I get my hands on that pipsqueak, he'll wish he never picked with me!"

Roy K.: "Well, Ol' Fakey's in trouble. What's wrong?"

Roy: "You! What did you do to my sword!?"

Roy K.: "What, do you mean this sword? It's actually pretty neat. I think I'll keep it."

Roy: "What!? You can't take my sword!"

Roy K.: "Why not? I like it, so I'm making it mine. Plus it makes me one step closer to being the true Roy... is that a wig you're wearing?"

Roy: "No it isn't! Just give me back my sword and I'll leave you alone!"

Roy K.: "Are you giving up and admitting that I'm the better Roy."

Roy: "If you give me back my sword, then yes, I'll admit you win."

Roy K.: "Then by all means, here you go."

Roy: "Thank you."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Roy K.: "Hey there Faker. How's it feel to lose?"

Roy: "As long as I have my sword, I honestly don't care."

Roy K.: "Why do you care so much about your sword?"

Roy: "It's a very important sword. It sealed away a dragon and has immense power."

Roy K.: "Wow, I didn't know it had so much meaning. I thought it was a normal sword."

Roy: "Yeah. Now you see why I didn't like when you took my sword?"

Roy K.: "I guess. Sorry."

Roy: "I should be sorry too. I started this whole mess. We both are true Roy's."

Roy K.: "Thanks. So... can I hold it?"

Roy: "Touch it and I will Erupt you."

* * *

 **Well now that I'm back on a sort of normal schedule, I'd like to ask a question. How do you feel about a Subspace Emissary mode for the Wii U or 3DS? And I mean as an interactive FanFic. I already have the first chapter for it, but I don't have a name for it yet. So I was just wondering, if I make this all the way, would you guys want to read it? To be fair, I will put it up, but I still want to know your thoughts. Anyways, time for the Review Response:**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Missplayer30: I'M NOT DOING BAYONETTA SUPPORTS YET! Sorry, but it just is a little annoying.**

 **So until next time. Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	17. Mewtwo and Roy

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to more Smash Supports. Last time, the two Roy's had a competition to see who was the better Roy. This time, two friends from Melee are going to be talking about their experiences during Brawl. Today is Mewtwo and Roy suggested by a guest. Let's get started. I don't own Smash.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Roy: "Hey, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo: "Roy. What a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you since Melee."

Roy: "I know. When I was asked to come here, I came along was this boy called Lucas and a strong looking man called Ryu."

Mewtwo: "I've heard of Lucas. Ness talks highly of him."

Roy: "Lucas told me that he was in Brawl."

Mewtwo: "Well that makes sense. We haven't heard of him in Melee."

Roy: "True. I sure do miss the days of Melee."

Mewtwo: "Me too. I wonder what happened to some of our other friends."

Roy: "Same."

Mewtwo: "Let's speak again some other time."

Roy: "Ok."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Roy: "How's it going, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo: "Fine. I've been training for my fights."

Roy: "Cool. Have you heard of anything from our Melee friends?"

Mewtwo: "Not really last I've heard of any of them, I was leaving for here and they told me to say hi to everyone."

Roy: "Most people here says that Popo and Nana were in Brawl, but had to leave to take care of some things in their world."

Mewtwo: "Interesting."

Roy: "Yep. I hope we see them again sometime."

Mewtwo: "Me too. They are our friends after all."

Roy: "Of course. Until next time, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo: "Same to you, Roy."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Mewtwo: "Hello, Roy. May I ask you a question?"

Roy: "Hey, Mewtwo. What do you what to ask?"

Mewtwo: "What did you do during Brawl?"

Roy: "Me? I just went home and talked to Marth once and awhile. What did you do?"

Mewtwo: "Isn't it obvious? I was training the entire time."

Roy: "Of course."

Mewtwo: "And during that time I found some true power. The power of Mega Evolution."

Roy: "That's good for you. I'm just glad that I'm here. It feels like a huge honor."

Mewtwo: "Yes. Let's just be glad we're here."

* * *

 **So now that this chapter is over, I'd like to make an announcement. I will be starting a new Fic like I mentioned last time. It should be coming out next Monday. So to all of you who care, it will be an interactive FanFiction of Subspace Emissary for the Wii U and 3DS. If you want to find it in my stories when it comes out, it's called The Return of Subspace. Also, I'm changing my outro. So, this has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	18. Thanksgiving Update

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to a quick Thanksgiving update. At first, I was going to make a Thanksgiving Special for today, but the more I thought about it, the more I just couldn't think of how it would work.**

 **Instead, I would like to give a quick thank you to all of you who read this story. We're up to 5,400 views, and that makes my so glad. At first, Smash Supports was meant to be just a small project that I worked on from time to time... and then I just got really into making supports. I asked for your suggestions, some good, some not so good (curse you Bayonetta).**

 **But in the end, I'm thankful for all of you who read this story and cared so much about it. And for next chapter, let's do 2 supports in one chapter again. I'll choose one that I want to do, and I'll choose one you guys want to see.**

 **But in other news, I recently have started up The Return of Subspace. It's so for 4 chapters in. It's basically Subspace Emissary for the Wii U and 3DS. Because if this new story, my update schedule will be 1 chapter every other week. An update for this one week, and an update for that the other. So I hope you can read this new story and you like it.**

 **But after all that, just thank you. I can't stop saying it, but I'm glad that all of you liked this story. So until next time, this has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	19. Luigi and Lucas Robin and Reflet

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to some more Smash Supports. Last time, I thanked you guys for your support in this story. This time, I promised that I'd give you 2 Supports in 1 Chapter. You're 2 Supports are Luigi and Lucas which was requested by more than person and Robin and Reflet. Let's see where this goes. Also, spoilers ahead for Mother 3. Read at your own risk. I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Luigi: "Hello there, Lucas"

Lucas: "Luigi. Hello to you too."

Luigi: "What are you up to?"

Lucas: "Just thinking about my brother, Claus."

Luigi: "I don't think I've heard about him before."

Lucas: "It's kind of a long story...and not one I feel like talking about."

Luigi: "Well if you feel that way, then I guess I'll be on my way. Mario wanted me to help him with something."

Lucas: "Have fun, and try to treasure the time you have with him."

Luigi: "Ok."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Luigi: "Hello Lucas. Are you feeling better since we last talked?"

Lucas: "I'm doing better, Luigi. Thanks for asking."

Luigi: "Just out of curiosity, can you please tell me how your brother was like?"

Lucas: "I guess. Claus looked like me but with orange hair instead of blond. He was very energetic and loved to play around."

Luigi: "He sounds Mario when we were growing up. Mario would always jump and run around."

Lucas: "Yeah."

Luigi: "There's just one thing that I don't get."

Lucas: "What's that."

Luigi: "Why do you keep using words like "looked" and "was"? You brother's still alive, right?"

Lucas: "...I need to go."

Luigi: "Wait, Lucas! Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

 **A Support:**

Luigi: "Lucas, there you are. I've been looking all around for you."

Lucas: "You asked if my brother's still alive, right? Well see for yourself."

Luigi: _"Oh-no. A grave. I should have known._ Lucas I-"

Lucas: "Didn't know? It's okay, I understand you didn't mean to hurt me."

Luigi: "Is this also why you told my to treasure my time with Mario?"

Lucas: "Yeah. You never know if you'll ever see your family again, so it's nice to spend the most time as possible with them."

Luigi: "I'm still sorry."

Lucas: "Like I said, it's fine. I'm sure Claus would of liked you."

Luigi: "I'm sure I would of liked him too."

* * *

 **If that was a bit to depressing, I'm sorry. I never did play Mother 3, so I looked Claus's Wiki page, and I was pretty sad when I was reading it. But enough with the sad stuff, let's get on with the next support, Robin and Reflet!**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Robin: "..."

Reflet: "Watcha doing, Robin."

Robin: "..."

Reflet: "Robin?"

Robin: "..."

Reflet: "ROBIN!"

Robin: "GAH! Reflet! Why did you yell at me?"

Reflet: "Because you were stuck in you're books."

Robin: "For being another me, you sure are loud."

Reflet: "It's not like every Robin's going to be the same."

Robin: "I guess, but I wish you weren't so crazy. I'm surprised you could possibly help lead a second set of The Shepherds through 3 wars."

Reflet: "Hey! I can be tactical when I want to!"

Robin: "Well you sure aren't showing it now."

Reflet: "That's it, Robin. I challenge you to The War of Tactician's. Winner admits that the loser is the better tactician."

Robin: "If it will get you to use your mind for once, then sure. Meet me in the Smashers Lounge tomorrow. We'll see who's better at chess."

Reflet: "Fine! I'll make sure to crush you!"

Robin: "I highly doubt that."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Robin: "Glad to see you could make it, Reflet. Now that you're here, let's start."

Reflet: "If you're ready to lose, then sure."

Later...

Reflet: "My Queen! NO!"

Robin: "Not so tactical, now are you?"

Reflet: "That's not fair! You rigged it some how!'

Robin: "I didn't rig anything. I guess I'm just more tactical than you."

Reflet: "No! I refuse to admit your more tactical than me! In want one more match!"

Robin: "You know we haven't finished yet."

Reflet: "I don't care! I still want a rematch!"

Robin: "Ok. I'll set the board up."

Reflet: "Oh-no, we aren't playing this rigged game again."

Robin: "Then what do you want to do?"

Reflet: "We fight! Meet in Arena Ferox. This will be a real test of our tactical strength!"

Robin: "Tactical Strength? What happened to seeing who was the better tactician?"

Reflet: "It's the same thing!"

Robin: "Fine. If you want to lose again so much, than let's fight."

Reflet: "I won't lose this time!"

* * *

 **A Support:**

Reflet: "So you made it? Good. I'm ready to show you how I beat Grima!"

Robin: "I'm ready to see. It always surprised me that you were able to."

Reflet: "Then get ready to be amazed."

* * *

Robin: "How is this possible!?"

Reflet: "Maybe it's just because I'm awesome?"

Robin: "But I don't see how you could beat me!"

Reflet: "Well, Goetia helped out a lot."

Robin: "You were using Goetia!?"

Reflet: "Yeah. A real tactical strategy, right?"

Robin: "I'll admit, I'm surprised. That was actually pretty strategic. I guess I didn't give you as much credit as you deserve."

Reflet: "I knew I was more tactical than you!"

Robin: "Actually, we're more or less tied."

Reflet: "No we didn't. Chess doesn't count."

Robin: "Chess is just like a real fight. You have to be careful with every move, or else you can lose very easily."

Reflet: "Oh, ok. We tied. You happy?"

Robin: "Very. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to rest in my room. That fight wore me out."

* * *

 **S Support (Yep. I'm doing it):**

Robin: "Hello there, Reflet. How are you doing?"

Reflet: "Good. Can I ask you a question?"

Robin: "Sure. What do you want to ask?"

Reflet: "Would it be weird to love yourself?"

Robin: "What!? What kind of question is that!?"

Reflet: "I don't know. I was just thinking after our fight."

Robin: "What were you think about?"

Reflet: "How fun it is to be with you!"

Robin: "What? Why me?"

Reflet: "You just are fun to be with."

Robin: "Well thanks, but we're basically the same person."

Reflet: "I know, but in a way we're different people. I'm crazy and your sane. It's like we're Chrom and Sumia!"

Robin: "I always thought Chrom was better suited with Olivia."

Reflet: "Not my point! So what do you say?"

Robin: "Well... I think you might have a point. Sure, Reflet, I think it could possibly work out."

Reflet: "Great! I'll go and get the rings!"

Robin: "Rings!? Reflet, don't you think it might be a bit to early for that? Reflet? Reflet!?"

* * *

 **Well that was... a thing. I tried to make it work and it sort of did. But any ways, I did say last time that we got over 5,000 views, so I'll do a special support because of that. Now as mush as I didn't want to... I do have Bayonetta. I will do a Bayonetta Support next time, BUT I don't think I'll do them often. Bayonetta is my least favorite character, but you people see to want her, so you get her. I'm probably going to regret this, but oh well. Time for the Review Response:**

 **J300: I think they are possible. Let's see.**

 **Yo: I'm glad you like this! It would be amazing to have these in the game. And Ike and Zelda? I actually can see that.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **So thanks for reading, this has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	20. Christmas Specail: Super Mario Cast

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more Smash Supports. I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm sorry for not uploading last week. I was a bit busy and didn't feel like uploading. But I'm going to give you guys a support anyway. And right on Christmas! Also, last time I asked for your Bayonetta Support ideas, and I got nothing. So you can still tell me some ideas you guys have, because I'm going to put the support off until then. This time though, it's a Christmas Special between the Mario Characters! So I guess I'm bending the Support rules a little bit... meh, I guess it's not to bad, right? Let's get started. I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

 **C Support:**

Luigi: "Mario! Where do you want these decoration?"

Mario: "Hang them up on those walls over there, Luigi."

Luigi: "Ok."

Mario: "Princesses, is the food ready yet?"

Peach and Rosalina: "Not yet."

Mario: "Bowser, can you and your kids put these ornaments up?"

Koopalings: "Can we Dad? Can we?"

Bowser: "Oh-no we won't. We have much better things to do than hanging up pieces of glass that will easily break."

Bowser Jr.: "Oh come on, Dad!"

Bowser: "Don't 'Oh come on, Dad' me! I will not spend our time doing this!"

Mario: "Come on Bowser. Can't you just help out a little bit?"

Bowser: "No I can't. I need to leave now. Come along kids."

Koopalings: "Ok, Dad."

* * *

 **B Support:**

Dr. Mario: "So Bowser, why are you here again?"

Bowser: "The Koopalings keep getting caught in my traps for Mario when they try to escape to help set up the Christmas Party. I don't see what's so good about that place. It's just all the Smasher's coming together for a party."

Dr. Mario: "And that's a bad thing?"

Bowser: "Don't you understand how annoying it can get!?"

Dr. Mario: "I don't know. I usually stay in my office and help anyone who gets hurt."

Bowser: "Well lucky you. You don't have to deal with the craziness there every year."

Dr. Mario: "So is that why you aren't going this year?"

Bowser: "Exactly! I've had enough of it, so I'm just not going."

Dr. Mario: "But what about everyone who will miss you?"

Bowser: "Well, they won't miss me much the next day when I pound their face on the battlefield."

Dr. Mario: "What about gifts? I'm sure you're kids would enjoy to get some gifts, and don't lie, you want some too."

Bowser: "Well... I guess I could let The Koopalings go, but I still don't want to go!"

Dr. Mario: "Well ok. It's seems I can't change your mind. At least take your children there instead of letting them walk on their own."

Bowser: "Who do you think I am!? Some irresponsible parent who let's my kids walk into danger? Of course I'll take them to the party! I'm leaving right after that though."

Dr. Mario: "Ok. Now, let me take a look at The Koopalings."

Bowser: "About time."

* * *

 **A Support:**

Bowser: "Ok, Kids. Call me if you need anything or if you want to leave. I don't blame you if you do."

Bowser Jr.: "It's ok, Dad. I don't think we'll like to leave. We'll make sure to get your gifts though."

Bowser: "Ok, Jr. Try to have fun."

Bowser Jr.: "Ok."

Mario: "Bowser! What are you doing here?"

Bowser: "Don't get the wrong idea! I'm only here to drop off my kids."

Mario: "Can you at least open one present before you go."

Bowser: "...Fine. But I won't stay for long."

Mario: "Ok. Here you go!"

Bowser: "Let's see here... is this a new spike collar."

Mario: "Yeah. The Koopalings also helped to make this."

Bowser Jr.: "Yeah. You see our names on the spikes? We did that! So do you like it, Dad?"

Bowser: "..."

Bowser Jr.: "...Dad?"

Bowser: "...This is great. Thank you kids, Mario, and everyone."

Mario: "You're welcome, Bowser. So, do you want to stay for the party?"

Bowser: "You know what? I think I will stay!"

Koopalings: "YAY!"

Mario: "Glad your staying, Bowser. You are a Smasher, just like the rest of us."

Bowser: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

 **So I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, and if it wasn't, then you'll still get another chapter next week for sure. And remember, you can tell me any Bayonetta Supports you guys have and want to see. So we sadly don't have a Review Response this time. The Robin and Reflet Support was weird, wasn't it? So anyways, I hope you have an amazing Christmas, Hanukkah, or any other holiday your celebrating. This has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


End file.
